yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Facility/Floor 3
Lobby The lobby is a lounge room where members can discuss and rest. At the shorter end are two window sets and there are two doorways on each long wall. After every death attraction, you can select someone in the lobby to have negotiations about token trades or have a chat. You can only do one negotiation every time so choose wisely. The lobby leads to the ruined corridor, medical office, long stairs, relaxation room, monitor room, and your bedroom. Ruined Corridor Available Attractions: Memory Dance, Arm-Wrestling, and Charge Card Battle. The Ruined Corridor ( ) is a long hallway leading to different attractions and areas. Unlike the rest of the facility it is in poor conditions with bits of wood and other material laying on the ground. The ruined corridor can lead to the Room of Rubble and Kanna's first trial room. Room of Rubble The Room of Rubble is a dark area with stone walls, a large monitor, an office chair, technology connecting to the monitor, Kai Satou's laptop, and a secret stairway. Although the room was only found when the third floor opened, it was constantly visited by Kai via the secret passageway leading from the first floors’ Kitchen. Kanna's First Trial Room The first trial room - alike Sara Chidouin's and Joe Tazuna's first trial - is a small room with a single bed, with Kugie Kizuchi's activated one likely removed after her death, and a yellow number pad. Underneath Kanna's bed was where Kugie's cellphone was found containing a hateful last message to Kanna, though it was quickly deducted to be fake once found. Unlike Sara's and Joe's first trial, however, some items (such as the sandpaper) have been removed from the room. Relaxation Room Available Attractions: Fly Swatter, Quick Draw, and Spirit Shutter. The Relaxation Room ( ) is a small room connected to the Lobby; it contains a single two-seating table, a large desk, and a fake outside area with (likely) fake plants and scenery to make it seem more lifelike. Alice Yabusame spent most of his time here. Bedrooms Once they reached the third floor, every participant got their own bedrooms. They're largely identical, looking very much like a hotel room; with a king-sized bed, chairs, lamps, and fake windows. The only exception is Nao Egokoro's which included a tv monitor. Monitor Room Available Attractions: Runaway Minecart, HIde and Seek, and Stay On Target. The Monitor Room ( ) contains 9 monitors. On these monitors, you may watch the victim videos you have collected or communicate with the AI you have unlocked. Each monitor contains a different AI, later revealed to be the candidates to pass the first Main Game; Sou Hiyori (Destroyed by him), Sara Chidouin, Kanna Kizuchi, Reko Yabasume, Gin Ibushi, Alcie Yabasume, Kazumi Mishima (Destroyed by Reko), Q-Taro Burgerberg, and Keji Shinogi. These monitors contain the AIs, and destroying them will destroy the AIs as well. This connects to both the Prize Exchange and Gashu's Room by concealed ladder. Gashu's room Gashu's room is an area connected to the previously discovered monitor room, though can only be accessed through messing with the wiring in the room. It's lightly lit, with a large memoir of an unknown person sitting just above a monitor, and in the centre of four other monitors where error codes later appear on. A small wooden desk sits in the middle of the room containing a book from an unknown author detailing events that appear in the death game. Prize Exchange :Main article: Prize Exchange The prize exchange is a small room connected to the monitor room. Gashu Satou, formerly introduced as the manager of the prize counter, is first found here. Portraits of the participants, par those who died in the first trial, Kai, Joe, and Mishima, appear on a wall just behind the counter, and other misc items sit in front of the desk to be bought by any of the participants. Medical Office The medical office is a brightly lit room with a beach scenery, though fake, a large grey sofa which sits on the rightmost side, a wooden desk with equipment inside of a small basket, and an unused wooden desk which sits next to a door leading into doll storage. Tia Safalin is most commonly here offering help for the participants injuries and mind wiping for those who need it. Doll Storage Doll Storage and Doll Storage Depths is an area connected to the medical office, hidden by a secret door which is later discovered by Sara. Inside the room is doll counterparts of the participants of the death game, and even some of those whom died in their first trials. A small laboratory sits further in the storage area with technology everywhere in the room. lab 1.png lab 2.png Long Stairs A set of long, dimly lit stairs leading up to a green vending machine with the number 200 in large blue font. As is revealed if the trade with Q-Taro on the third day is done, this vending machine is the exit prize with the cost being 200 tokens. However, taking this escape route will mean the death of every other participant. On the left side of this room is a hidden button that reveals the doorway to the Bonus Attraction, the Room of Lies. Room of Lies The room of lies is an area connected to the long stairs, though hidden. It's first discovered by Sara and Reko Yabusame, though extremely dark and bare of much furniture - par for a wooden desk which holds a rope and ten clear tokens. After collecting these items Reko is taken by one of the floormasters, likely Rio Ranger, and is kept captive (though replaced with a doll counterpart of Reko). The room is later used again, though more brightened up, after the tenth attractions events. Based on what happens in the tenth attraction, either Alice or Reko die via different means (Reko being stabbed by the clone, Alice by having a hole blown through his stomach by the fake Reko's collar). The room is later used to start the main game. Category:Locations